


ground control to aries squad

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Art, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Sol, d'you have a read on the bogey for me?"</i><br/><i>"Porax class, flying erratically. Looks like you nicked it on the first pass. Good shot."</i><br/>A flygirl with her head in the stars and a junior controller with his mind on the sensors. Vaguely Aradia/Sollux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ground control to aries squad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reveille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveille/gifts).



"Sol, d'you have a read on the bogey for me?"  
"Porax class, flying erratically. Looks like you nicked it on the first pass. Good shot."  
"Aww, thanks. Kisses."  
"What the fuck, AA."  
_-laughter-_  
"Drag the bird back if you can, the Admiral has questions."

 

and: sketches that were initially intended to be ID badges ...but evolved into holographic trading cards ??

     

**Author's Note:**

> (disclaimer that I can't wholly take credit for the X-wing cockpit interior; it's painted over from an ANH screencap)


End file.
